The Curious Play
by deiphobus
Summary: “It has been destined that this day will come. Five children will be saving the people from the clutches of darkness. The war will bring out the fire of every people and the phoenix will rise up from its ashes, all the more glorious and beautiful HPxNar
1. Chapter 1

**...Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine. I just borrowed them from Masashi Kishimoto and J.K. Rowling...**

Hope you would enjoy this story. This is actually my first posted story.

Comments are welcome...

**PROLOGUE**

There has been a legend in the Shinobi continent that they believed to have started many centuries ago. Before any hidden villages have been founded, there had been utter chaos in the continent. People are always at war with each other in order to establish their reign and power over others.

In these situations, the gods have appointed four special people to put a leash on the raging bloodshed in the continent. These people would have the power of the four main elements: earth, fire, wind and water. They are known as the Protectors and Masters of the elements, using the powers each element has in order to stop the slaughter and violence. They would keep the peace of the continent dividing the place into four directions and ruling them towards harmony and tranquility. Each of these Protector and Master chose to have their own mythical animals to symbolize their power and element. North is for Genbu, the Protector and Master of Wind with the mythical Turtle as their symbolic animal. South is for Seiryu, the Protector and Master of Water having the Dragon as the animal. East is for Suzaku, the Phoenix and the Protector and Master of the Fire. And West is for Byakko, the Tiger and the Protector and Master of the Earth.

The decades that followed are the most prosperous and peaceful after the years of war. The gods decided that the people could maintain the peace even without their guidance and gave the full ruling power to the four Chosen people. Though it seems that the greed for power will never be lost to the people – civil war started again. This time, they coveted the power of being the Chosen Protector and Master. The whole continent is again plunged in a never ending bloodshed and war.

The Four Chosen People are the most anxious to end the war. Their years of hardship in bringing peace and unity within the continent will be lost if the war will not end. They knew that it is their power that the people want and until they have the ruling power, people will continue on the power struggle may it be on a hot war of a cold war. So they decided to imprison the power in a newly born child up until the time the power will be needed again. But the greatness of the combined powers is too much. In such, they choose two children to share the power that would reside in their central soul. The consequence of this action is that the original power of the Protector and Master will never be whole again. But this is a result the Four Chosen wanted. It would prevent any people to covet the power more and if one of the Chosen would use the power in evil means, destruction would not be as great as it would be if the power is whole. Also the power would only be awaken if there are extreme situations. The child will be the one responsible to choose the four Protectors and Masters. The child will be the Guardian of the Four, the Priest or Priestess. H/She will be the Shadow of the Four Chosen and direct their actions towards the continuous balance of the good and evil. And so, the two children chosen to bear these responsibilities will be separated. One would stay and the other would go outside the hidden continent. The dormant power will be passed to their son/daughter until time would deem it necessary to use the power again.

But as the First Chosen knows, the time will come where the descendant of the two children will meet again. It will be the time where both their respective worlds will be plunged into darkness. Their past would be almost identical to each other – filled with prejudice and bitterness. But they would survive as the power inside will strengthen their resolve until they meet again to help each other preserve the balance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer...Same as before (I'm being a lazy arse here)**

**CHAPTER 1**

Kyuubi is panting with exhaustion. The fight with the Uchiha brat has left him gasping for breathe. He never anticipated that the retrieval mission that the Hokage had given to the Konoha Five would turn out to be the way it turned out to be. The kit was unconscious but he could still feel the aura of the Uchiha. And he could feel the varied emotions churning out of the boy.

Hmmp….the Uchiha brat may think that he is excluding the calmness that the stupid ningens always admire but the great beast knew he wasn't. He had lived for thousands of years and fought hundreds of different enemies. He is old and strong. But his impudence had landed him into this.

Nevertheless, the turn of events had been….interesting and an eye-opener. The kit is slowly maturing and understanding things now. Not all people can be saved either from other people or from himself. There are just somethings that can never change unless God above deem it to be necessary. Or when the right time comes.

Kyuubi's eyes widen all of a sudden.

_**"There's a very strong aura around here. No not one."**_ Kyuubi concentrated and found to his astonishment that there IS more than one aura along with some fainter and weaker auras.

_**"Who are they? They seem to be strong…but who are they?" **_asked the Kyuubi to himself.

"Kyuubi, we know that you know we're here" said a melodious voice that seems to be coming from a tropical rainforest. The voice exhibits the intelligence and wisdom of an experienced person. A woman it seems. Gentle but when angered….well then let's leave that to our imagination.

"The fireling has gotten away now. The darkness around him is very palpable. Pity. He has so much potential. He's going to waste it all away with the wrong kind of snake" this voice appears to be cold and icy. Also a woman. But with the Kyuubi, he knows that the voice held that determination and cold passion that can be compared to his kit.

"Really now? He's blinded with hatred and greed. His ignorance is leading him to the place that will condemn him." Pause "Sigh. See you all later" said a voice that is laced with amusement to the snake comment of the last speaker and with exasperation and worry for the "fireling" they are talking about. A man that exudes burning fire but is under tight reign of his control. The control looks like to be practiced. Temperamental before, maybe? It seems he followed the Uchiha brat from all of the description that the icy woman is making.

"Kyuubi" now Kyuubi is surprised. This man, from the husky and baritone voice, that called him really gives off a kind of command power. Yes, there's no doubt about it. He seems to be the strongest among the four. "I know you're there. You're awake and can hear us" said the husky voice of the man.

"There is no need to worry about your kit, Kyuubi. Himegimi will come for…_him_" said the first melodious voice of the forest. There seem to be a smile while she's saying the last comment.

A chuckle. "You know she hates it when we call her that" said the icy voice. Warming with the amusement mingling with her voice.

"It has been destined that this day will come. Five children will be saving the people of the shinobi countries from the clutches of darkness. There will be a war centered on the leaf but it is necessary. The war will bring out the fire of every people and the phoenix will rise up from its ashes, all the more glorious and beautiful" murmured the leader. What are they talking about? Who is this Himegimi….

**Then, there is a presence that suddenly appears.**

What the….

Who is this person?

The Kyuubi narrowed his eyes in contemplation, wondering who the other individual that suddenly turn up is.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune"

A voice of tenderness and beauty sifted through the air.

Elegance and power was laced with the voice making the listeners swoon with the grace and kindness of it. It is a woman. A real princess and Kyuubi knows it. He wants to see this princess, the Himegimi. Who is she? Who is this beautiful creature (he **knows** she's beautiful) that even though with only her voice and presence can make a man fall madly in love with her. But, stop, she's taken. She has a mate now…and the possessive aura that is mixed with her is there. Hmmm…so the man who is the leader seems to have 'branded his territory' for the lack of better words.

"Your aniki is waiting for you"

What the hell….

Aniki?

She knows my aniki?

A laugh permitted through the air as the princess express her amusement. "I can feel you are surprised. No need to worry. You're aniki is waiting for you. And we found something about the seal. You are going to be freed."

And that was the last thing he heard before darkness consume him in its loving embrace.

"Is that really necessary, Hime-sama?" said the husky voice.

Amusement filled the emerald eyes as she look at the impassive storm gray eyes of the man.

"Why do you ask, my Dragon? Are you worried?" said the princess

"No, I'm not" replied haughtily by the man.

"Translation: yes I am especially with the boy I'm carrying" icy voice couldn't help but tease the man.

The man glare at the woman while lowering the bundle he's carrying.

"Now, now, let's not have a bickering contest here. We have work to do" the princess said and gave a meaningful glance at the storm-eyed man.

In a blur, the man disappeared and reappeared again behind a…creature. The creature is very much concealed with a black robe with red clouds drawn in it. He was spying on the happenings in the Valley of the End and was in the moment of reporting back when he was intercepted with the storm-eyed man. He didn't even notice that the man had moved from his place down from the waterfall. Then the man begins to talk and his dread begins.

"Don't any of your creators teach you that if you would spy, you should not be spotted or you would be dead? But in this case, you being dead will be bothersome for our plan."

Then the man reached out inside his clothes and pulled out a…stick?!

The man smirked at his astonished features and the bewilderment at looking at his stick.

The man pointed the stick at the creature and said, "You will not remember any of these happenings. _Obliviate._"

Then the creature's eyes began to get blank and the memories are erased.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Oh for fs sake, they.are.not.mine. Do I always have to do these disclaimer thingy??? As much as i would like Naruto and Harry to be mine...I never created them...Sigh...Kishimoto-sama and Rowling-sama are genius. I tell you pure genius.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Hatake Kakashi, an elite jounin and famous for his left-eye Sharingan, is a man with many experiences even though he is still in his mid-twenties. He is the prodigal son of Konoha's White Fang and is known as the "Copy Ninja no Kakashi". He's calm, collected and is always level-headed though most of the time his colleagues only thought he's just a lazy arse. But looks can be deceiving and he's a man that always looks underneath the underneath.

But now, Kakashi is worried like hell. Two of his students are in the battlefield. Two of his students have their missions to fulfill. He would have been proud if not for the fact that the missions of both of the said students clash with each other. One is on pursuit of power and will have it in any other way. The other one wants to save the other one from the darkness and doom he would get from going to the snake bastard Orochimaru.

But Kakashi wouldn't want his two students to be killing each other.

Damn it. Why does everyone he gets close to have to die. He didn't want this.

Sometimes he curses the life of being a shinobi. It is very straining, physically and emotionally. He may have gone through the immense training to fit himself as a shinobi for Konoha but sometimes he finds himself wishing for a life of peace and away from bloodshed.

"_Urusai yo, Kakashi. Why are you thinking like that now? You're students are there in the midst of danger."_ Kakashi said to himself.

Thus, Kakashi continue his pursuit for his students and the other Konoha ninjas namely Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji and Akamichi Chouji. It was a dangerous mission and for the Hokage to give it to a rookie chuunin and four genins is simply suicidal. No matter how talented and powerful the said chuunin and genins are, they have no experience for this kind of missions. From the reports of the Godaime, the mission consists of jounin level ninjas from the Village of Oto.

"_Damn that Orochimaru. Damn him and his perverted, pedophile urges. Damn him and his dream of learning every jutsus in the world. Damn him and his arse."_

Yes, such were the though of Kakashi for Orochimaru. Cursing him to hell and back.

"_Where are they, damn it." _Pause _"Now I'm losing my cool. Okay, Kakashi, breath and think positive, man. Think POSITIVE"_

And yes, Kakashi is worried like hell.

"Kakashi, I've found a trail of scent of Naruto and Sasuke. It's heading towards the Valley of End" called Pakkun, one of Kakashi's summoned nin-dogs.

"Good, Pakkun. _Ikuzo_."

They reached the Valley of End. The waterfall making a loud rumble as it falls down in its entire majestic glory. It is a beautiful sight, perfect for a day of relaxation. But Kakashi is not fooled with its beauty. He knew something had happened here. There are so many cracks, holes and large craters in different places. Even the water seems to be disturbed and…upset? What the hell? What really happened here? Then he saw figures near the sides of the waterfall. There are seven specks below.

Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan and gasped in what he saw.

There, in a cliff like landscape are people that seem to be from foreign land. All of them wear a kind of heavy robes in various colors though in dark hues. There are three women and a man. Kakashi also held a gasp when he saw that Neji, Gaara and Naruto are also there tended by a woman in dark green robes. He can't really see the faces of the foreigners since they are facing the other sides.

"_Who are they?"_ Kakashi asked.

"Why don't you join us for you to know, Sharingan no Kakashi?"

Kakashi is startled by a voice that suddenly appears behind him. He immediately turned around and saw a man in dark red robes…with Sasuke in his arms.

The man smirked at Kakashi showing his perfect set of white teeth. He seems to be younger than Kakashi. Yes, much younger. He looks to be in his 17th years. He has a long, braided red hair almost reaching his waist. He has a tanned complexion but the freckles in his face are still noticeable enhancing his features instead of destroying it. He also had a pair of bright cobalt eyes, the same as the color of the shallow part of the sea, near the shore where the green algae and plants can be seen from the birds eye view. Peculiar color but Kakashi felt himself drawn to him. Not only that, but he seems to give off a kind of aura…that is exclusive only to those that are really born to be a Hokage, the Konoha's Fire Shadow. The kind of aura that is warm with gentleness but ablaze with passion which is truly one of a kind. But he's clearly a foreigner, not a local citizen of Konoha or any villages in the Hidden Country of Fire so why is he radiating an aura that Kakashi only feel in the Hokages.

"Don't you know that it's rude to stare, Hatake Kakashi?" tease the younger man.

"Who are you, people? Why are you here?" _They must be some lackeys of Orochimaru_

"No, Kakashi-san, we are not lackeys of that snake bastard, Orochimaru. You are just so suspicious and paranoid. Well, I can't blame you, we, after all, are just some foreigners to your territory. Nevertheless, our mission here is important" said the red-head man.

Kakashi was startled with the pieces of information he received from the red head. First, it seems like the man has the ability to read minds with his negative response of being Orochimaru's man. Second, they really are foreigners but from where they come from. And third, they have a mission. And it seems to involve the children in the waterfall and Sasuke.

"Don't just stand there, Kakashi-san. My friends are waiting and we need to go back as soon as possible. We have so much to discuss and we want you to be our messenger for Villages of Leaf and Sand since four of the children we are taking comes from the two villages as you can see." The red head exclaimed and jump from where he is standing down to the waters below.

But to Kakashi's surprise, the man didn't submerge to the waters…he stand above them. It can only be possible if the man knew the concept of chakra and possibly a ninja.

Then the man starts to walk over his companions and glance back at Kakashi with an imperceptible tilt of his head as if asking if he's coming or not.

_Damn. _But he need the information AND his students along with the other genin. The medical nins are now trying to find the other genins in the team to attend to their medical needs.

Kakashi, jump down to where they are conferring with some topics but he can't understand what they are saying. Foreign language. But what kind of language?

Then, he instinctively step back when all of them face him.

The red head man was lying Sasuke down besides Naruto and began to tend his wounds with a brown haired girl helping him.

"How is he?" a man with husky and baritone voice asked the red head. He seems to be the tallest of them all but only a few inches tall compared to the red head. He is suited in a dark grey robes that seems to match his aloof personality. He has a unique silvery blond hair that reaches past his shoulders, almost white. He has a light tan complexion but just right for someone like him. He has the aristocratic air around him. High cheekbones and head held up like the way the Hyuga's does in public functions. His eyes seem to be storms during the rainy seasons. Dark grey but in closer inspection there are specks of blue surrounding the irises. His eyes are trained and guarding Hyuga Neji like a hawk. He seems to be holding something inside. Like he's angry at something and it gear up when he look at the young Hyuga especially his wounds.

"He will be fine. Exhaustion and severe depletion of his energy but nothing some good sleep and constant supply of nutrient can't remedy." It is the examination of the chestnut haired woman in a dark green robe. Her voice is that of a loving mother. She's gentle and kind but exuding the intelligence and wisdom that seems to surpass those who are twice her age. She has that warm calmness around her like the tropical forests in the midst of a fair weather. Ah yes, like the Mother Earth. She gave hope and protection to all that asks and deserves it. And it seems she WILL protect those that are under her wings. Yes, a mother will be the right kind of word to describe her. Calm and understanding but fierce and protective when needed. And it is reflected with her warm, brown eyes that seem to pull those around her.

Sigh. "You need to be careful in dealing with him. I can still feel his need for revenge. A true avenger but with wrong means. He needs to learn and choose the right way, not the easy way." The icy and cold voice of another woman sifts through the air. She seems to be talking to the red head. She is the very antithesis of the red head man. Whereas the man burns with scorching fire, the woman is chilly and frosty with her icy countenance. Surprisingly, the woman has a very dark coloring. Deep, inky, shinny, long hair that reaches under the small of her back gleams under the sun. She has a much tanned complexion that implies that she's always under the sun. But nevertheless, despite her coloring, she still gives off the icy visage like her voice. Even her eyes, a deep glacial blue is so much different from the warm cobalt of the red haired man.

"Everything will be fine. All of you are worrying much." A twinkling laugh permeated through the air.

Now Kakashi, in all of his twenty six years of life had seen so many types of woman. With his reputation as the son of Konoha's White Fang and the prized pupil of the famous Yondaime Hokage, he's an eligible man with many women running to be his lover. The fact that his whole face is still covered and a mystery in Konoha and other villages, it adds up to his enigmatic personality and appeals to the women anywhere.

But never in the whole life of Kakashi had that he see a woman like the one in front of him.

Beautiful will never justify the whole personality of this woman. She is the epitome of elegance and grace that only princesses of a real noble and royal family can have. That's it. A princess. A very beautiful princess. She seats there in a medium height stone. Legs crossed and her hands on her knees. She has a very long and inky black hair almost reaching past her waist. The same as the icy woman but much longer and shinier. She had a creamy complexion implying that she's outgoing. Sporty it seems and rare for someone like her. She had a countenance that is similar to the blond man but more carefree and light. Like she's very comfortable with herself and doesn't need anymore preening. Someone who knows herself and never bothers in what other people says about her. But the most astonishing feature of the woman is her bright emerald green eyes. They are like newly cut precious emerald stone. It is hypnotic and mesmerizing that Kakashi found himself drawn and unable to break his gaze from the woman. She seems to be someone that cannot break a silver plate

But Kakashi knew that judging a person with their outer appearance might be very misleading and fatal. Yes, in a closer observance, he can feel that helix of power churning around the woman. It fascinates Kakashi that the woman has so much control over that much power. It is no ordinary chakra but something natural and coming from within the woman. Like it is an aura but much more.

Then, Kakashi felt a killing intent in magnanimous waves.

It felt as if Kakashi is being strangled to death and the air in his lung is pulled outward by some forces. He searched the person doing this and saw angry storm in front of him.

No, not storm but the grey eyes of the blond man.

Eyes that promise pain and retribution because of some unforgivable sin he had committed.

"Stop that, my Dragon. You're killing the man" an exasperated voice cut through Kakashi's fear leaden mind.

"I will stop, if he will peter out staring at you" the voice is calm but it was betrayed by the angry and possessive emotions in his eyes.

Then, someone pulls the blond man and turns him around.

It was the princess. And it seems only the princess can pacify the jealous rage of the man.

"Come now, Anata. Don't be like that. We are not here to harm anyone" the princess calmly admonishes the other man. And then, to Kakashi's surprise, kiss the 'Dragon'. **On his lips**.

It was just a chaste kiss but the love and tenderness can be felt and seen between the two. The princess seems to have a power to calm a ranging storm. But said storm will not be completely stopped. After the kiss, he possessively wraps his left arm to the princess' waists and covetously kisses her temple.

The princess just sighs at the man's actions as if completely used to his personality. Then, she turned to Kakashi.

"_Sumimasen_, Kakashi-san, for the behavior of my fiancé. He's a bit protective of me. It is in his nature" the princess bowed her head a bit for an apology.

"_Iya, betsuni,_ I understand his actions. It was rude of me to stare too long" Kakashi bowed in return.

"Well then, why don't we introduce ourselves first?" smiled the _kirei_ princess

Kakashi smiled. The pretty princess is really getting on his good side. The carefree, natural aura she possesses just invites loyalty and openness around her. She's kind of like his hyperactive blond student. While the man she says is her fiancée oozes with calmness and coolness, her complete antithesis. Maybe it's one of the reasons why they have got along. As future husband and wife.

Now that he thought about it….his thoughts lingered to the possibility of his two extreme, polar students.

"Ahhh…Kakashi-san? Can we get to the introductions? My Dragon is not as patient as he seems to be. A-ha-ha-ha" The princess nervously laughed while restraining a brooding storm….yet again.

"And another one bites the dust. This just happens to every guy that sees you, hime. Che, so troublesome" muttered an exasperated redhead.

"Shut up, baka onii-chan. Besides, it's not my fault that I'm wonderfully gorgeous. It's all natural". Seemingly, the princess is not impervious to glorifying herself and seems to be aware of the charm she has.

"Sigh. She's barking again. I swear to all the gods above, hime, that you're badly influenced by our crazy Headmaster. I can actually hear my beloved mentor, in all of his sarcastic and sneering glory, biting you're sorry arse for even declaring such…lowly…narcissist…whatever" the acerbic and dry comment of the ice woman.

"Now, now children, this is neither the place nor the time for any play. Apologies, Kakashi-san, but my companions are just really like this when we are in a comfortable environment," chuckled the brown-haired woman like she's used to this kind of conversation even though the surrounding is as tense as it is now.

"Very well then," started a now-calm blond aristocrat, "I will not apologize, Kakashi-san. You should know that I'm a possessive bastard, and will not tolerate any kind of people, getting romantically intimate with my fiancée."

"Shut up, 'aho. We're not even married and you're acting as if I'm already tied down. I like my freedom as much as any sane person, thank you very much" huffed an annoyed princess while crossing her arm in an act of defiance.

"That's the point princess, you're not even my wife and I want to….

The bickering goes on..and Kakashi could only watch in wonder.

The other seems to notice his predicament and take pity on him.

"Leave them be, Kakashi-san. Its normal" explained the brown-haired woman while smiling her kind smile. "Let me first make an introduction then, since the princess is very much occupied.

I'm Granger, Hermione. Also known as the Byakko. Protector and Master of the Earth and Wood Element"

Kakashi suddenly snaps his eyes towards the supposed Byakko. _Byakko? Isn't that….?_

Then the icy woman step up towards the one named Hermione. "I'm Zambini, Blaise. Also known as the Seiryu. Protector and Master of the Water Element"

_Masaka? This people…_

"I'm Weasley, Ron. Also known as Suzaku. Protector and Master of the Fire Element"

_The legends are true. Sensei…._

"Well, since they started it…Malfoy, Draco. Genbu. Protector and Master of the Wind Element."

_The four Guardians are here. Then, the woman….their princess….._

The princess then look at Kakashi with that penetrating and hypnotizing green gaze and introduce herself to the one person that Kakashi had only heard and read in the legends.

"I'm Potter, Harry. But that's in the past. At present though, since my true self have been revealed, I go by the name Elisienette Potter, Priestess and Mistress of the Four Elemental Guardians. The Shadow Lady. Just call me Elie, neh?" smiled charmingly of an innocent princess

"Well, I'm damned" whispered an astounded Konoha nin.

"Want me to help you with that shock?" Draco asked mockingly, "I'm proficient in shooting down utterly useless people."

The princess, it seems have given up, shutting up the blonde. "Draco, Please, let the man go. You're being impossible."

"I'm a Malfoy, therefore, it's only natural that I'm being impossible"

Ron could just only shake his head and say, "Slimy git."


End file.
